Kotetsu Hagane
by Danica Lynn
Summary: a one-shot in first person view with Kotetsu from Naruto. i do not own anything.


Hey everyone! Just a quick a/n here: I do not own anything from the Naruto world

Also, my stories are in first person view. This one-shot is slightly longer than usual.

Lastly, there's one more a/n at the end of the story...

Enjoy!

* * *

**** Thursday, December 29th ****

I awoke to the sound of knocking coming from my front door. When I opened it, a Genin from the village was standing there with a letter addressed to me from an old friend from Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, Izumo Kamizuki. I thanked the Genin for delivering my mail and shut the door.

Opening the letter, I was curious as to what words it would contain. The last time I spoke to Izumo was a few months ago. The letter just stated things going on in his life, and in return he asked about mine. I sat down at my desk to respond. Once I had finished and sent the letter to Izumo via dove messenger, another knock came to my door.

"Ma'am, you are being requested for a mission." Came the voice of the same Genin that delivered the letter. After getting dressed for the day in a plain gray shirt and black slacks, I went with the Genin and was told my mission, which was to travel to the Hidden Leaf Village and deliver a message to the Hokage. It would take a few days to get there, so I was ordered to leave right away after packing up a few days' worth of clothes. I took one last look around my room, and left for the Leaf.

**** Sunday, January 1st ****

About two hours before my arrival at the Leaf Village, I stopped at an inn to freshen up. The difference between a creek and a shower was phenomenal. I took the liberty of washing and drying my clothes from the travel as well, and quickly changed. I put on a white dress with a blue belt and blue elbow-length gloves, and blue high-heeled boots in the same color. I pulled out my matching blue purse that carried my kunai from my pack, hiding a few under my clothes. After tying my headband to my left leg and applying a light amount of make-up that still held a natural look, I continued on my journey.

Upon my arrival, I noticed two men sitting at the main gate behind a desk. They both appeared to be asleep. I quickly realized one of the two men was Izumo, and figured the other male was his partner. I walked up to them and cleared my throat, causing both men to jump up into a sitting position.

"_(your name here)_, is that you?" Izumo asked while getting up to hug me.

"Yep, I just got in. I'm actually here on a mission, although it would be nice to catch up with you once I've delivered my message to the Hokage. Could you take me to her? And while we're here, you mind introducing me to him?" I looked at Izumo expectantly, knowing he was fuming on the inside. He thought of me as a little sister, instead of a really close friend.

"Sure, sure. Kotetsu, _(your name here)_. You'll stay awake and actually guard the gate, right?" Izumo asked, looking to the other man.

"Izumo, that's a dumb thing to ask of him, seeing as how you were sleeping too!" I said to my friend, who then blushed and started scratching the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you, Kotetsu-san."

"S-same with you, _(your name here)_-chan. P-please, call me Kotetsu." He stuttered out.

"Alright Kotetsu, you can drop the honorifics as well." I winked to Kotetsu, and Izumo and I started walking towards the Hokage tower.

After we were a short distance away, I asked Izumo about Kotetsu. "So, he's your partner, right? Is he single?"

" Yes, he's my partner. Yes, he's single. No, you can not date him, or talk to him. Don't even look at him again. I won't allow it."

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard? I mean, I'm not actually you're sister, and I'm an adult. Plus, did you notice how stunned he was by my beauty?" I said, laughing at his stupidity.

"I'm pretty sure it had more to do with the amount of flesh that dress is showing, but your looks certainly do not help the matter." He said with a frown.

By this time, we had reached the Hokage tower, and Izumo needed to return to the gate. After relaying my message to the Hokage, I was told a message was sent to the Leaf from my village, the Hot Springs village, stating I was to rest for the remainder of the day, as well as the entire next day, before returning. I was mentally happy to have a break and some time to catch up with Izumo, so I had no objections with not leaving until Tuesday morning.

I decided to go back to the main gate to wait for Izumo to get some dinner and catch up. When I got to where the two men were earlier, they were just switching shifts with other Leaf ninja. Kotetsu decided to join us, and we went to Ichiraku for some ramen. Once he was done, Izumo told me how to get to the inn I would be staying at for the two nights I'd be spending in Konoha. He walked away afterward, leaving me sitting with Kotetsu while we finished up.

"You know, that inn is old and expensive. I have an extra room with a bed that you could use while you're here. Free of charge, as long as you keep me company tomorrow since I have the day off and no plans, minus a few errands." Kotetsu offered.

As much as I didn't want to stay in a stranger's house, I realized I didn't have much money with me and knew that if Kotetsu tried anything, Izumo would kill him, so I agreed. His place wasn't that far away, which was good because I was exhausted due to lack of sleep from wanting to get to the village as soon as I could to carry out my mission. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and that night, I dreamed of the man sleeping in the room at the other end of the hall.

**** Next Morning ****

I woke up at 9 AM, as usual, and ventured out to the kitchen. When I noticed Kotetsu was still sleeping, I decided to make some breakfast, knowing the smell of food would wake him up. I found everything in his kitchen exactly where I had all my things stored at my place back in Yugakure. I made pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast. As I was putting everything on the kitchen table, along with some plates, glasses of milk, and eating utensils, Kotetsu made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kotetsu. I hope you like what I've made. It's just a small thanks for letting me stay here. I'll be getting things later from the store that you're running low on and to make up for what I used this morning."

"Good morning, and that's not necessary. I trust you slept well?" He asked, with a smile that said he knew something that I didn't.

"Yes, actually. That bed is very comfortable. Thank you."

After we ate, we took turns showering. I dressed in a dark gray tank top and black jeans, and pulled out my sneakers. I tied my headband and slipped it on to my left arm, so that it was resting halfway between my shoulder and elbow. I then packed up my clothes from the day before in a plastic bag that I brought with to separate my dirty clothes from the clean, and put my heels in my pack as well. Once again, I put on a thin layer of make-up for a natural look, but decided to play up my eyes with some smokey eye shadow. I decided to curl my hair since I found my curling iron from the last time I used my pack. When I was finished, I walked out to the living area and found Kotetsu sitting on the couch with a book.

"Want to go get some lunch? I need to run some errands, so I'm sure we'll both be hungry by the time we stop and find a place."

"Sure, sure. I just need to grab my bag and I'll be ready. Is it alright if we invite Izumo? I'd like to catch up with him a little more before I leave." I said as I was walking back to the room I was staying in. I grabbed a bag that was smaller than the purse I had on yesterday, and once again hid some of the kunai on my body. I walked out and bumped into Kotetsu, blushing once I realized he was shirtless. It was hard to keep my eyes off of him.

"Sorry about that. And, yes, that's fine, as long as I get you to myself tonight. We can stop by his place after my errands. I just need to grab a different shirt."

"O-okay. It's no p-problem." I said, a little flustered. Usually, I would've brushed it off and made a joke. For some reason, being around this man made my brain go blank and my body feel like jello.

"I was thinking we could stop for some barbeque. There's a great place here in the village." Kotetsu said, emerging from his room wearing a shirt that was a close match to the color of my tank top.

I nodded my approval of his choice of food, and we left. After he dropped off a package for the mail man to deliver elsewhere, we made our way to the Hokage tower. I waited by the door outside while Kotetsu spoke to the Hokage about something. Once he came back down, it was around 1 PM, so we went to eat at the place he had mentioned after stopping by Izumo's to ask him to join us. I was sure Izumo was going to want to know why I was with Kotetsu after his little "demand" from yesterday, and I was not looking forward to the next time we were alone, or his next letter if that didn't happen while I was here today and tonight.

We were there for around three hours without realizing how much time had passed, getting caught up in talking. Most of that time was spent with the two guys telling me about the shenanigans pulled when they're home, and me telling them about my village and the villagers that I knew. By the time we said goodbye to Izumo and got back to his place to watch a movie, it felt like I had known him for years instead of hours. We made dinner at 6ish, during which we shared some more things about ourselves. We watched one last movie before retiring to our separate rooms around 11. Once again, I dreamed about Kotetsu.

**** Back at the Hidden Hot Springs Village, Monday, January 9th ****

I was back in Yugakure and missing Konoha like crazy. I'd been back in my village for five days now, having arrived the Thursday of the week I left the Leaf. I received two letters this morning, one from Izumo complaining about how I stayed at Kotetsu's without his permission, and one from Kotetsu, saying he wished for me to visit again soon. Little did he know, I had plans to visit that weekend. I responded to both letters, telling Izumo to relax and reminding him again that I was an adult and could make my own decisions, but that I respected his need to protect me. I told Kotetsu I would be visiting soon, but I left out exactly when.

The rest of the day was dedicated to packing and trying to fight the butterfly-feeling in my stomach.

**** Tuesday, January 10th ****

It had been a week since I left the Leaf. I was granted permission to take the vacation time I had asked for last Friday, but not until just past 2 PM, so it would take a little longer to get to Konoha than last time. I was itching to return, so I sped up my running to get there as fast as possible.

**** Friday, January 13th ****

I entered the village around 8 PM and found Kotetsu's place easily. I received no answer after knocking twice. I was so exhausted, that I didn't want to check around the village for him, so I decided to see if Izumo was home, knowing that if he wasn't, that would mean they were on a mission.

Izumo didn't live that far from where Kotetsu lived, and receiving no answer from knocking on his door confirmed my previous conclusion. I book a room an the local inn and went to Ichiraku for some ramen. I placed my order, and while waiting for my food, I noticed a ninja that Izumo had introduced me to when I came here last time.

"Hey, Iruka-san, right?" I asked the man, remembering that he was the academy teacher.

"Just Iruka, and yes, that's me. It's nice to see you again, _(your name here)_-chan. How have you been?"

"If I'm not using honorifics with you, then you can just call me _(your name here)_. I've been good, and yourself?" I asked as my ramen was placed in front of me.

We ended up having an hour-long conversation, getting to know each other. At some point in the conversation, Iruka informed me that Izumo and Kotetsu were expected back in the morning. Once we were both full and had finished with our catching up, he offered to walk me to the inn, which I accepted. That night, I didn't get much sleep from being too nervous.

**** The next day ****

I finally decided to just get up for the day around 8, having tossed and turned all night, getting only a few hours of rest. I showered and put on a white tank top, with light blue jeans and my sneakers. I put my headband on, deciding to wear it so that it was covering up my forehead, like normal ninja wear their headbands, and left my hair down. After brushing my teeth and putting on some makeup, I left to roam around the village until the guys returned.

Around noon, while I was in the Yamanaka flower shop looking at some carnations, when I glanced out the window and saw Izumo and Kotetsu walking past. I walked outside and called out to them, suddenly nervous again to see Kotetsu.

"_(your name here)_, you didn't say anything about being in the village this weekend!" Izumo said as he hugged me. I was swept up and spun around by Kotetsu the second he put me down, causing me to blush, and Izumo to glare at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. I just got in last night. Iruka told me over dinner that you were on a mission and coming back today. Are you guys too tired to grab lunch after meeting with Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm sure we can manage that. Give us about 20 minutes and we'll meet you back here." Izumo said.

I walked back into the flower shop after hugging both Chūnin a second time. Once they came back, we ended up going to a dumpling place. Once again, after Izumo left us, Kotetsu offered his place up again, which I happily accepted.

After putting my stuff away in the spare bedroom and took off my shoes, as well as my headband, setting it on top of the bed, I walked out into the living room and noticed Kotetsu on the couch with a couple of pillows on the end he was sitting by, and a couple of blankets on his lap. I sat down next to him and he handed me a blanket, getting up to put a movie in. He went to the kitchen and came back with a couple bottles of water and handed me one, which I took and opened for a sip immediately. He laid down and pulled me to him so that I was laying next to him, with one of his arms around my waist, and the other stretched out under my head. I stretched out my left arm to hold his hand, and placed my right arm over his arm on my waist, holding that hand as well. The pillows were in the best position for my head to be on the bottom of the bottom pillow, and his head to be on both of them, so he could easily rest his chin on the top of my head. I couldn't help but blush again from being so close and cuddling with him.

I noticed, about 15 minutes into the movie, that he had fallen asleep. Not too soon after, I joined him in unconsciousness. I woke up just as the credits were starting to roll and moved so that I was facing Kotetsu. Oddly enough, he didn't wake up from my movements. I realized he must have been more exhausted from his mission that he was letting show at lunch. I looked at him, studying his features and trying to memorize everything about him in my mind.

I carefully brought my fingers to his face, lightly tracing everything on his face, from his forehead, to his eyes, his nose, his lips, his chin. I contemplated moving his bandage from his nose to see if he had any reason to wear it, like a scar running across his face or something, but decided against it. I ran my hand through his hair, noticing how soft it was. Breathing in deeply, I could smell his aftershave, along with the scents of his shampoo and soap. I didn't smell any cologne, which I was unusually okay with. Normally, I loved when a man wore cologne. I realized, with some shock, that the only things Kotetsu actually did have from all other men I was attracted to was the confidence and cocky attitude. He was sweeter, more gentle and caring, than any man I had ever been with. He listened more too, never once showing any signs of being bored or annoyed.

He stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. He opened one eye, realized I was looking at him, and chuckled when I blushed at being caught. Closing his eye, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. After a few minutes, we got up to get new drinks and use the restroom. I brushed out my hair so that the tangles caused from laying on the couch were gone.

"I was wondering, would you maybe want to go see a movie with me tonight? You can pick what we go see, and afterward, I'll take you out to dinner wherever you want to go." Kotetsu asked as I walked back out and sat on the couch. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said, mentally freaking out about going on a date with such a gorgeous man.

"Great. By the way, how long will you be staying in Konoha?"

"Oh, well, I have a week until I have to actually leave to go back to the Hot Springs, so after today, it'll be six days." I said, smiling when Kotetsu's face lit up at my words.

We ended up going to see the latest chick flick, which surprising was okay with Kotetsu, and we decided to go back to the barbeque place we went to with Izumo last time I was in the village. After he paid for the meal we shared, we went for a stroll around the village, and he showed me some of the places there. He told me about the history of the Hokage's, while pointing out the faces of each from the mountain they were carved into. He showed me the memorial stone, full of names of great shinobi heroes, and explained they had all died in battle. He took me to a lake, which we sat talking by, with our feet tangled together in the cool water, talking while looking up at the stars that were starting to come out from the sun setting. By the time we got back to his place, it was late, and we were both pretty tired. As I was walking to the bedroom I'd be staying in, he stopped me by grabbing my wrist, and pulled me to him to kiss me. I almost squealed with delight at the feel of his lips on mine. I stayed up for another hour, going over the day, and finally fell asleep while thinking of the kiss.

**** Wednesday, January 18th ****

18 days. Almost 3 weeks. That's how long Kotetsu and I have known each other for. It seems like it's been so much longer than that. We were spending every second we were free for together. When I wasn't going out to eat or walk around with him, we were staying in for a movie night. I decided to spend dinner at Izumo's last night, since I hadn't seen him since the day they got back from their mission. I was starting to feel guilty for not talking to him before, but I got so caught up in doing stuff with Kotetsu that I just didn't have time to even think about it.

To make up for it, Kotetsu and I decided to invite Izumo over for dinner and games tonight, along with Iruka and some other people the guys knew. I was in the process of turning over the chicken I was cooking that been marinating all day and checking the potatoes that were in the oven, when Kotetsu came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"We're going to end up having 6 or 7 people here tonight. Do you think we have enough food?" He asked me, running his nose up and down the side of my neck.

"Yeah, we should have plenty. We might even have leftovers. I ended up getting a lot of chicken and potatoes, just in case." I stated, pulling out the potatoes and turning off the oven. I cut open a piece of chicken to check it, seeing that it was all finished cooking as well.

A knock came from the door as I turned off the stove, grabbing plates to set the table. After Kotetsu greeted everyone, he helped with setting the silverware and glasses, while I brought in the food and drinks.

I was brought over to the group of people, and made quick notes on appearances that would help me with remembering names for the future. I was met with hugs right away from Iruka and Izumo. I was introduced to Genma first, who I'd be able to remember since he almost always had a senbon in his mouth. Next was Kakashi, with the lower part of his face covered by a mask and his left eye covered by his headband, Asuma was a smoker, Guy wore a green jumpsuit, and Kurenai was the only female. During dinner, I learned that Kakashi was quite handsome, despite the scar running down the left side of his face, and only wore his mask in public, but didn't feel the need when he was around the group of people sitting around the table.

Izumo had insisted that he sit next to me, opposite the side Kotetsu sat, which I had a feeling had to do with a few things. First, I was staying at Kotetsu's place again, second, I was wearing a dress around Kotetsu again, and third, Kotetsu and I were getting very close. The quick kiss Kotetsu placed on my cheek while we were all sitting down for dinner didn't go unnoticed either. Tonight, I was wearing a blue dress that I only ever wore on special occasions, since I wasn't too fond of dressing up. I also decided to wear my white heels with hanging studs from the top strap around my feet. The outfit was completed with a white cropped jacket. I was wearing a necklace, with matching earrings, that also matched the hanging studs from my heels.

Kotetsu held me as close to him as possible as we sat down for the games, again with Izumo on the other side of me. The position Kotetsu and I were in probably had something more to do with the looks the other men were giving me than it did with him just wanting me to be close, though I'm sure that was part of it. Izumo was also giving glares to all of the men, including Kotetsu, being his protective self as usual.

After a few hours of playing different games, everyone left and I started to clean up the table as Kotetsu put away the games. Once he was finished, he joined me in the kitchen to help with cleaning the dishes. I was growing extremely comfortable around him, in his home. I was starting to dread going back to my village. We wiped down the dining table and stove top, and went into our separate rooms to change for bed. I looked up and muttered out a "come in" when I heard a light knock on my door. Kotetsu came in wearing black shorts, and no shirt. As usual, I blushed and tried, unsuccessfully, to not stare at his muscled chest. This caused him to chuckle, as it usually did, and he pulled me against him and brought my face up to kiss my lips.

"Why don't we try something different tonight? Come sleep in my bed." He suggested. He must have noticed my body stiffen and my breathing stop, and seen the look of nervousness in my eyes, because he added more to that. "We don't have to do anything, we can just cuddle and sleep."

I couldn't form any words. I just nodded and followed him out and down the hall to his room. I stood in the doorway, biting my bottom lip and just staring at him, unable to move any further. He looked at me and chuckled again, before picking me up bridal style and tossing me on his king-sized bed. He joined me and pulled me to him so that I was half laying on his chest. Slowly, I made my muscles loosen up.

Kotetsu started running his hand up and down my back. I gave a involuntary shiver and unsuccessfully let out a soft moan when he reached a spot that was sensitive, causing him to pause his movements. I couldn't meet his eyes. He used his other hand to move my chin up so that I would, and I blushed again. He smiled and kissed my forehead, causing me to close my eyes and sigh in contentment. When I opened them again, I noticed a look of lust cross his features for just a couple of seconds. I realized he was holding back on what he really wanted to do, waiting until I was ready. I decided someday I would be, but it wasn't going to be tonight.

We fell asleep after a bit of kissing, and I dreamed my first dream about Kotetsu since that second night of staying here when I first met him.

**** Saturday, January 21st ****

"Do you really have to leave?" Kotetsu asked, while watching me pack up my bag. After Wednesday, my belongings had been moved into his room, and I had just slept with him the past couple of nights.

"Yes, I have to leave. My vacation time is up. Believe me, I wish I could stay longer too, but I just can't. I'll come back the next time our schedules match up though, I promise." I said, and kissed his nose, something I loved to do since it caused him to smile every time.

"At least have breakfast with me. I'll cook this time. You always cook. I swear, I'm actually a great chef." He said, kissing my lips and giving me a puppy-eyed look. How could I say no to that?

"Okay, but I have to leave as soon as we're done eating." I stressed, even though the only thing I wanted to do was crawl back under the covers on his bed and cuddle with him all day.

We ate, and then walked to Izumo's so I could say goodbye to him as well. It was definitely harder to leave this time. I felt a tugging in my heart, and mentally realized it felt like I was leaving my home, and not leaving to go to my home. I couldn't put it off forever though, so I gave them both one last hug, kissed Izumo's cheek and Kotetsu's lips, and left them while waving until I reached the gate.

While jumping through the trees, I let a few tears fall from my eyes, which were swept away with the wind from the fast pace of my running.

**** Tuesday, January 24th ****

I collapsed onto my bed and let loose the tears that had been building since I left Konohagakure Saturday. It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to my best friend, and to Kotetsu. Making more friends didn't help the matter any, I thought, as a picture of Iruka popped into my mind. I cried myself to sleep, not caring that I didn't shower first. I'd do that when I woke up.

**** Tuesday, February 21st ****

I couldn't believe almost a month had gone by without a visit to the Leaf, without a visit from Izumo and Kotetsu here in Yugakure. Letters back and forth almost every day was just not enough lately. I missed them both so much. I wasn't able to get any time off to visit in between missions because both of our villages were swamped this past month. Things were starting to slow down, but it was still going to be a while before any of us could leave our villages without being on a mission.

I did receive flowers this morning, with a note from Kotetsu. _"You told me you love carnations, and I know your favorite color is purple. I thought these would cheer you up. I miss you. XO, Kotetsu"_ I had read while breathing in the scent of the purple carnations. They were beautiful. I was falling hard for the Konoha Chūnin Exam practitioner, and fast. Something would need to be done about this soon.

**** Tuesday, February 28th ****

Finally, I had a clear schedule. Izumo and Kotetsu also had some time off. I was already packed and halfway to Konoha. We'd have almost two weeks this time, starting the day after I reached my destination. Ten whole days before they'd have another mission, which, at that point, would mean I'd have to leave for my home village, but I was fine with that. I would still have an extra day after the 3 days it would take to get to The Hidden Hot Springs village. Everything was set up already. I'd be staying at Izumo's the night I reached the Leaf, and then staying at Kotetsu's the remainder of my time there, much to Izumo's disappointment.

**** Saturday, March 3rd ****

I was in Konohagakure. I had reached the village late Thursday night, and used Izumo's hidden key to let myself in since he was asleep. I woke up and made us both breakfast, caught up with him, and even went to lunch with him. I spent all day with him yesterday, in an attempt to spend more time with him during my time here, since I didn't see him as much the last two times I was in the Leaf. We met up with Kotetsu for dinner at the dumpling shop, and I left with Kotetsu to curl up on his couch and watch a movie with him before we went to sleep. I also learned last night that I talk in my sleep, and that I had said Kotetsu's name many times, something that caused me to blush and Kotetsu to chuckle, as usual.

I was currently sitting across from Kotetsu at the dining table, and we were eating steak and potatoes that I made for us. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, I had missed him so much and wanted to take in all of his features again. Picturing him in my mind was nothing compared to seeing him in person. He was so breathtakingly handsome, and I definitely enjoyed being able to kiss him again.

I thought back to earlier today. Kotetsu and Izumo were ordered to guard the gate for the morning shift, so I wandered around the village shops, picking up the necessary ingredients for tonight's meal. I also managed to slip into a little lingerie shop and picked up something. I knew I was ready to finally give in to my need for Kotetsu, and I wanted to have the right outfit to express just how ready I was. I found a black top, with blue on the part covering where my breasts would be, and a blue ribbon, with matching blue panties. I purchased the set, and went to his place to start on dinner and change. He had given me a spare key, so I could just let myself in whenever I was visiting and he wasn't able to be home.

Kotetsu looked up from his plate, and I couldn't stop the blush that started spreading across my face. I was definitely nervous for what was going to happen tonight. It wasn't going to be my first time, but it'd be my first time with someone that I could possibly have some kind of future with, even if it was just a short future. After we finished eating and had cleared the table, we decided to just retire to his bedroom to read from books before going to sleep. I went to the bathroom, took off my clothes so that I was only wearing the lingerie I bought, brushed my hair and teeth, took a deep breath, and walked out and back into his room. He was already reading, laying on top of the covers in only his boxers.

"Would you maybe want to go to the lake tom-" He stopped after looking up from the page he was reading, and just stared at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide. I blushed again, suddenly very self-conscious. Slowly, I forced my legs to move so that I could climb onto the bed.

"I was thinking, maybe we could do more than just cuddle tonight? I mean, I guess I'm trying to tell you that I'm ready for more, if you want more..." And with that, Kotetsu pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

His hands moved to the ribbon keeping the top together, and he hesitated in pulling the strings apart, looking into my eyes in a silent question for permission to undo it. I nodded, and latched my lips to his earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it, and breathing into his ear, knowing it always sent shivers through his body. He kissed me again, moving down to my chin, down to my jawline, down my neck, my chest, and finally stopping on my right breast. His hand caressed my other breast, while his tongue played with my nipple. He moved down, kissing my stomach, until he reached my underwear. Slowly, torturously, he slipped the garment down my legs and tossed it on to the floor.

He looked up and down my body, making me blush again at the hungry expression on his face. Once again, Kotetsu kissed me, this time running his tongue along my lip for permission for it to enter my mouth. I parted my lips instantly, loving the feeling of our tongues dancing together. We broke apart long enough for him to remove his boxers, and then I felt his lips kissing my neck again. My body stiffened automatically when I felt his fingers run across my thigh. He stopped moving his hand, and moved his mouth to my ear.

"Relax. I won't push it. If you want me to stop, I will." He whispered, and any hesitation I had before that vanished. He took my body thawing out as his cue to continue.

I felt his fingers on my thigh again, this time moving inwards, and then they were on my clit. My body arched in pleasure, and Kotetsu captured my lips before inserting two fingers into me. The sensation of his fingers pumping in and out of me was amazing. He continued with his actions until I was close to an orgasm, and then he pulled his fingers out. He chuckled when he stopped kissing me and noticed my pout, pecking my lips once more before moving so that his body was hovering over mine.

With one more kiss on my lips, he pushed his member inside me. My moan was slightly muffled by his mouth, and I arched my body into him. It didn't take him long to find my g-spot, and he set a pace that wasn't too fast, but also wasn't too slow, constantly hitting that spot over and over again.

All too soon, I was on my second orgasm, and Kotetsu couldn't hold back any longer. We came together, before he pulled out and pulled a sheet over us. I draped my body over his chest again, with my leg intertwining with his. After about ten minutes, I fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat.

**** Monday, March 5th ****

I was not looking forward to today. Izumo found out that Kotetsu and I had sex, or at least he suspected we did based on our actions around each other after Saturday. I was meeting up with him for breakfast, and then we were going to hang out in a clearing to spar before getting ready to have lunch with some of the guys I met the night Kotetsu and I had people over for dinner.

"So, you and Kotetsu seem to be extremely close now, _(your name here)_. Just how serious is it? Are you officially dating? Are you being careful? What do you think you're doing, dating someone from a different village? How could that possibly work? If you end up pregnant, you know you want be able to keep making the trips back and forth. Kotetsu is still an active ninja, and loyal to Konoha. He can't stop carrying out missions giving to him, and I highly doubt he'd switch his loyalty to another village."

"Izumo, I don't think I need to remind you for the millionth time that I am an adult. Yes, Kotetsu and I are close. It's pretty serious. I'm not sure if we're officially dating, because we haven't talked about it. As far as if we're being careful or not, it's none of your business. Dating someone from a different village is probably better than dating someone from my village. It means there's less of a chance of us being partnered on missions and us being distracted because we are trying to keep each other alive and unharmed. If I end up pregnant, coming here again would depend on what the outcome is of the conversation that _Kotetsu_ and I would need to have. I don't plan on getting pregnant at this point in my life, especially when I still don't know what this is that Kotetsu and I have going on. I would never ask him to leave his village for me, no matter the situation. _If_ we ever get serious enough to the point of changing villages, I would rather come here honestly. I have more ties here than I do in my home village, and he has no ties there." I was trying really hard not to get upset with Izumo, knowing he just had my best interests at heart, as well as his partner's.

"You'll always be like my baby sister, no matter what, so it's my job to worry about you and to try to protect you from all men. Good or bad. You should probably talk to Kotetsu soon... you two need to figure everything out. As much as I would love to have you living in the Leaf, I would hope you'd move here for you, and not just to do it because you got knocked up. Enough of that, though. Let's go spar. We need to work up an appetite for lunch anyway. Don't expect me to hold back just because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't want you to hold back. By the way, who exactly will be joining us for lunch?"

"Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, and Genma. Guy and Kurenai are out on separate missions. Originally, it was just going to be Iruka joining us, but the other guys found out about us going to lunch and decided to invite themselves along."

"Do these guys want to be friends with me, or date me?" I asked, curious as to why Izumo was suddenly upset.

"Apparently, Kotetsu wasn't the only guy here that fell for you. I think they're all just happy that he won't be there to keep them all back today."

"That's why you're here, though, right? To keep the men from trying anything with me?" I couldn't hold back my laughter at this point. I loved the attention I was getting from the guys, like any sane woman would. I couldn't deny, though, the fact that it made me wish Kotetsu would be joining us, just to keep the guys at bay.

Sparring went like it usually did between Izumo and me. He had the most damage done to him, even if nothing was severe, and I had one tiny scratch on my left cheek. Lunch with the guys was interesting. No one held back with the flirting, not even Kakashi, who usually didn't say anything unless directly spoken to. I laughed when Genma asked Asuma about Kurenai when he decided to place his arm around the back of my chair, which led to him pulling his arm back quickly.

**** Wednesday, March 7th ****

I said it. I couldn't believe I had said it. I said those three words to Kotetsu, those words that can never be taken back once said aloud. I was so worried about how he'd respond, since he froze on our way to his room as soon as I said them. I can't explain how I felt when he finally looked at me and "I love you too, _(your name here)_."

**** Wednesday, April 25th ****

"_Meet me at the lake."_ That was written on a piece of paper and placed on Kotetsu's pillow some time before I woke up. Excited, I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a messy bun, and got dressed. I decided on a white strapless dress, with a cherry blossom design, and white flip flops.

When I got to our usual spot by the lake, Kotetsu was sitting on a blanket he had laid out, staring into the water. He seemed nervous for some reason. He looked up when he realized I was just a few feet away. I sat down next to him and kissed his lips, earning a smile from him.

"Is everything alright? You're so quiet..." I asked, after about ten minutes.

"Yeah, I just... I have something to ask you..." He said, looking away.

"Okay... well, just ask." I was confused as to why he was acting this way. It was so out of character for him.

Finally, he turned his body so that he was facing me, cross-legged. He pull a box out of pocket, and I couldn't suppress a gasp after he opened it. I tore my eyes away from the ring, and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing for the rest of my life?" He asked, trying to acting like his usual cocky self.

"Spending every day possible with you!" I said, throwing my arms around him and attaching my lips to his.

After sliding the ring on to my left ring-finger, we ran back to his place and made love. We decided to tell Izumo at dinner that night, which he took surprisingly well. He was finally used to the idea of Kotetsu and I being together.

**** Friday, May 18th ****

Another trip to Konoha. Another week of hanging out with Izumo, Kotetsu, and everyone in the village I was quickly coming to see as my family. Kakashi, Genma, Iruka, Asuma, and even Guy could all be considered my closest friends. Everyone did what they could to keep Jiraiya away from me, but no matter how much they tried, we did eventually meet. His advances became extremely annoying not too long after we met, but he did back off after a while, realizing that I would not leave Kotetsu for anyone. I spent some time with Kurenai, as well as the girls on each of my friends' squads, going through multiple magazines to start getting ideas for everything wedding-related. Things were going smoothly. Kurenai was ecstatic when I asked her to be my Maid of Honor.

**** Monday, June 25th ****

By this time, I had a huge binder, completely filled with hundreds of magazine pages of wedding things. Money was no issue, seeing as how before Kotetsu and I got together, neither of us had ever had an actual relationship with anyone and just saved up whatever we earned from missions.

I didn't have any actual friends in the Hot Springs village, so anyone that was actually going to be in the wedding would be people from the Leaf. Kurenai would be planning the bridal shower and the bachelorette party, since she the MOH. Kotetsu decided on Genma as his best man. Of course, Genma was planning a bachelor party, and I agreed to let him do whatever he wanted with it. After all, what happens at those parties, stays at those parties. He was also holding onto the rings. Kurenai and Genma would also be giving a speech at the rehearsal dinner.

I had gotten to know some of the Genin and Chūnin of the Hidden Leaf, and asked Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata to be bridesmaids, and they all agreed. Kotetsu asked Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka to be his groomsmen. I felt strongly about having Izumo walk me down the aisle, since we were practically family. We decided not to have a ring bearer, since neither of us knew any young boys all too well. Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, was going to be the flower girl. Tsunade would be our officiant.

**** Thursday, July 5th ****

Anyone getting married would be in a gleeful mood up until the last month before the wedding, right? So why it is that I felt like just throwing the wedding plans out the window? Oh yeah, that's right... because Kotetsu and I had gotten into a huge fight about the dumbest thing, at least to me it was the dumbest thing, and I currently wanted nothing to do with the man.

"_You spend way too much time with the other men. Are you sure you're marrying the right guy?"_

_I knew he was joking, but this question pissed me off. Obviously I wanted to marry him! Sure, I had spending a lot of time with Iruka and the others, but it's not like all my time was spent with just the guys. I was with Kurenai and my bridesmaids too._

_I didn't even say anything to him. I just walked into the bedroom, grabbed my bag, went back to the kitchen, threw the binder of wedding stuff in the garbage, and walked out the door. I wasn't leaving the village, not without saying goodbye to Izumo at least, so I went to Izumo's. He let me in without asking questions, probably knowing Kotetsu and I were just fighting when he got a look at the mascara running down my cheeks._

_Whenever Kotetsu came over and knocked, Izumo would open the door and tell him I needed time to calm down, and then he'd come wrap his arms around me again, letting me cry on his lap. I knew I was staining his jeans and would have to get him a new pair, but neither of us seemed to care much at that point._

**** Saturday, July 7th ****

A knock came from the door at breakfast, and Kotetsu didn't even wait for Izumo to answer before opening up the door. He walked right in, got on his knees next to my chair, and begged for forgiveness. I wasn't mad anymore, honestly. I was just empty and lost. I wasn't sure if we were still together, since he didn't try to see me at all yesterday, even though Izumo was explaining that he was just giving me the time I needed.

One look at his face, dark circles forming under his eyes like he hadn't slept since I left his place, and I couldn't deny him. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with all I had. Eventually, Izumo cleared his throat.

"You ever upset her like that again, I promise you that you won't be able to have kids. Or walk for a month." He threatened to Kotetsu.

And then we all broke out into laughter.

**** Saturday, July 21st ****

"Happy 24th, love." I said to my fiance, after the commotion died down from everyone screaming "surprise" when he walked in the door. We kissed, and then proceeded to have a stress-free night of fun, games, and food.

**** Wednesday, August 22nd ****

We decided to have an outside wedding and reception, down by the lake, standing where our usual spot was. Altogether, there would be about 35 people attending the wedding, not including any ANBU or the village elders. The Sand Siblings from Sunagakure would also be attending. I'd been fairly close to Kankurō, Gaara, and Temari ever since I found out that they had helped out the Leaf during the attempt to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village.

A civilian from Yugakure would be traveling with me to be the photographer. A group would be coming with as well, to be the band. The owners of the dumpling shop, the barbeque place, and Ichiraku's already told Kotetsu that they would _love_ to cater for us, so that took care of the food.

I had a total of four dress fittings scheduled to make sure my dress would fit me for the wedding. I had an idea already of the colors I wanted for bridesmaids dresses, with matching ties for the groomsmen. We were already registered at a few small shops that sold kitchen and bedroom things, as well as furniture.

**** Sunday, September 9th ****

I selected a design for invitations and paid for them around noon today, since we settled on a date for the wedding, and the honeymoon was already taken care of. We were planning on going to a cabin that would be created by Yamato, just outside the Leaf, in case we were needed back at the village for any reason. Kurenai would be going to decorate the place soon.

I sent pictures to Kurenai consisting of the colors for the bridesmaids dress and the groomsmen ties, as well as the MOH dress, and received a message back that she would get them ordered and sized. She also told me not to worry, and that she would make sure the honeymoon cabin was decorated to fit both mine and Kotetsu's taste. I took a breath, and made the decision to just trust her and to try not to think too much about it.

**** Tuesday, October 16th ****

I received a letter yesterday morning from Tsunade, stating she was giving an order to a few ANBU to stand guard around the cabin to make sure nothing happened while we were away. A letter came this afternoon from Ino and her mother, telling me that they would be grateful if I'd let them supply all the flowers I would need, and that they would do it at half the price, just because they loved me and were so happy for Kotetsu and me. I sat down and wrote to both Yamanaka's, as well as Tsunade, to give them my thanks and acceptance for the help.

**** Sunday, November 25th ****

"_(your name here)_! You aren't supposed to be in Konoha this month. You're supposed to be taking a break from the wedding plans!" Izumo chastised when I showed up at his door. I hadn't told him I was coming, but I couldn't stay away today. It was his birthday, after all. Like Kotetsu just a few months ago, Izumo was officially 24.

"There was _no_ _way_ I'd miss today. You should know me better than that." I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

I handed him a small package as we pulled away from each other, which he opened quickly. It was a watch that he'd mentioned he wanted but couldn't exactly get the time to buy it yet, since he was constantly on missions lately. That was why I wasn't going to be in Konoha until next month, but when Kotetsu wrote to me saying that they were going to be free, and I realized that no one was going to be throwing Izumo a birthday party, I decided then that I would visit. That was the main reason I never gave anyone a head's up that I'd be in the village for the next few days.

I picked up the bags that I had to set down to knock, and went straight to the kitchen to cook him his favorite meal. I decided I would go to Kotetsu's the next day, so that Izumo and I could be alone tonight. I was really starting to miss just hanging out with him and not having to deal with the pressures of the wedding.

After we ate, we watched his favorite movie, and then got ready for bed. Usually, I would sleep in his bed with him, but not in a weird way, since we saw each other as nothing but family. I didn't feel like being engaged changed anything between us, so I crawled across his bed to the side I used to sleep on when I would visit. He got into bed after turning off the light, and I turned so I could rest my head on his chest.

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he kissed my forehead and said, "I've really missed you, _(your name here)_. Thanks for tonight."

I smiled and looked up him, kissing his cheek. "You don't need to thank me. I think we _both_ needed to escape the madness of the world. I've missed you too. I promise I will try to spend as much time as possible with you, even after the wedding. You'll always be like my big brother, getting married won't change that. Now, get some sleep. We're going out to breakfast in the morning."

With a yawn and another peck on my forehead, Izumo and I fell asleep.

**** Monday, December 17th ****

Kotetsu wrote me a letter to tell me that he confirmed the food catering with the three store owner's, and said it was all paid for by Kakashi, Genma, and Iruka. He went on to let me know that Jiraiya, Guy, and Asuma had paid for the cake and cupcakes we were placing an order for. The guys were already planning a bachelor party, and the girls were doing the same with the bachelorette party. He also got with Kurenai to plan the rehearsal dinner out, and they checked on the invitations, which would be finished in a few weeks. He set up a day for us to pick them up.

I was sending letters to all the guys to thank them for chipping in on the food, cake, and desserts. I went out this morning and found my wedding shoes, and took them with me when I went to my first dress fitting. Kurenai also to do my hair and makeup, and wanted to test out a few hairstyles and makeup combinations, so I was making plan to be in Konoha next Friday. I wouldn't see much of Kotetsu while I was there, but we did make lunch plans and promised each other not to talk about the wedding. Taking a break for an hour or two to just be with each other was definitely needed at this point. We also had a night set to go make a list of songs we wanted the band to play at the reception.

**** Saturday, January 26th ****

Ino was coming to Yugakure today so that we could figure out what flowers and arrangements would be needed. I decided on a mix of carnations, roses, and lilies. We picked out colors to match the MOH dress, the bridesmaids dresses, and the groomsmen ties for the tables at the reception, and an assortment of colors for my bouquet when walking down the aisle. All the bridesmaids and the MOH would be holding bouquets of white, navy blue, and royal purple flowers. My bouquet would have those colors, as well as some carnations that were white with red, pink, and green tips. The tables would have white, baby blue, and navy blue carnations.

Invitations were sent out this morning. Aside from Kurenai and Genma, Izumo would making a toast at the rehearsal dinner. Kotetsu and I already had a time-line made up of everything that would going on the day of the wedding, in the order they'd be occurring. We had our rings picked out, and Kotetsu would be going to buy them with the money we both set aside for them. A couple months longer, and this would finally be over. I was so excited to be his wife! All I had left to do this month was pick out the undergarments I wanted to wear under my wedding dress that would hopefully not be on long after walking into the cabin.

**** Thursday, February 14th ****

"I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you so much." Kotetsu said before kissing me hungrily. We decided to meet up halfway between our villages for a quick get-away to just be with each other. The frustration of the wedding was starting to get to us, and we missed just hanging out, watching movies and enjoying each others' company. We also had other needs, finally taken care of at the little inn we were staying at to celebrate Valentine's day and just relax for the weekend.

I'd be going to Konoha on the 28th, and staying for a week. The bachelor and bachelorette parties were scheduled for the 1st, we'd be doing a few more things for the wedding. I already confirmed with the photographer and the band the day we'd be leaving to go to the Leaf to make sure we got there in plenty of time for the band to set up, and all the songs we wanted played were already memorized. The invitations were sent out already, with half of the guests having already responded with their RSVP.

For now, I was just enjoying my pre-honeymoon with my fiance.

**** Tuesday, March 26th ****

"I have everyone's RSVP now, and the rehearsal-dinner invites have been sent out. We still need to go get our marriage license, the decorations and gifts for the guests, gifts for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and figure out some things. Then we can quit for the day, I promise." We were sitting on a bench by our spot at the lake, going through some final wedding plans.

Kotetsu finally looked up from the paper he was looking at that listed everything we needed to plan out still. The list wasn't too long, but I was just as anxious and he was to be done.

"Okay... so let's start with this: table decorations and seating."

"I figured we would sit people by squads, minus the sensei, of course. The table farthest left will consist of Guy, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, since it's a slightly larger table. Lee, Tenten, and Neji will sit over here," I pointed to the second farthest table on the left, "Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji will be here," I pointed to the table right next to the first one, "We'll sit Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata here, "I pointed to the next table, right by the middle, "The Sand Siblings and Baki will sit at the middle table, since no one really knows Baki well enough to sit him with anyone else. Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Idate will sit at the table to the right of the Sand trio. The longest one right next to it will be the one with Tsunade, Ibiki, Jiraiya, and the elders. This way, all the 'adults' will have a clear view of the Sand, Guy's team, and Rookie 9. Obviously we'll be sitting up here." I said, pointing to the final table about 30 feet from the other tables, and singled out since the other tables were sitting in a curved half-circle. "The rest of the people coming will be sitting by their clans. Anyone outside of the squads and clans will just sit together."

He nodded in agreement with this, and wrote the names of each person next to the 'X's' that marked chairs. Once he finished, he looked back up at me to get the next thing taken care of. We figured out where everyone would be sitting for the wedding, who would be in what seat in which row. We would have Kakashi and Iruka seating people according to this arrangement.

The only table decoration left to figure out was what color we would get for the table cloths, deciding on getting ones that were baby blue for the table with the young Genin and Chūnin, and navy blue for all the others. We would have a mixture of both on our table. The food tables would also have a mixture of both colors.

Yamato had gone to the lake with Kotetsu a week ago and created a gazebo for the band to play in. All that was left with that was setting up stands and getting the band's instruments to Konoha. We decided to talk to Tsunade about sending some of the Leaf ninja to Yugakure to help carry them here. He would ask her while I was on my way back to the Hot Springs village and send me a letter with her answer.

He read off the rest of the list. " Stock the bar. Purchase gifts for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, to be given at the rehearsal dinner. Go to the final dress fitting. Make as many final payments as possible. Check in with the baker, the band, and the photographer for the last time. Wrap the gifts for the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Get a marriage license. Pack for the honeymoon. Seems simple enough."

"Okay, we'll go through this quick, and then go figure out the bar stuff. We already know what we want to get for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, we just have to buy the stuff and wrap it. We can do that, and get our marriage license, when we leave here. Everything's paid for other than the gifts for that, the bar stuff, and gifts for the guests. My last dress fitting is next week, so we don't need to worry about that today. I received letters from the baker, band, and photographer, and they'll be here two days before the wedding to get everything set up that they need to. My bag is already packed for the honeymoon. So once you've packed you can cross that off the list. Let's go buy the rest of what we need, then I'll make you dinner and we can watch a movie before going to sleep."

After picking up the dresses that I picked out for the bridesmaids and my MOH, that I knew would fit them since I had them specially made for each of them, Kotetsu and I picked up the newest ninja weapons he wanted to give his groomsmen and best man. Once they were all carefully wrapped, we set to picking out all the drinks we'd want at the bar. We made sure to include everything anyone could think of, and purchased glasses for shots and mixed drinks.

I made him steak and potatoes for dinner once we got home. We watched a movie while snuggling on the couch, and then made love before falling asleep in each others' arms.

**** Wednesday, April 24th ****

The band, baker, and photographer were in Konoha, staying at the local inn in rooms that Kotetsu and I had set up and paid for. All of the tables and decorations were set up by the lake. I finally broke my heels in last night, after walking around in them almost all day every day for the last week. I had picked up my wedding dress this morning. All that was left to do was to relax tonight, and have a spa days with the girl's tomorrow. Then the wedding would finally be here. And the much anticipated honeymoon. Just a couple more days...

**** Friday, April 26th ****

"_That's it. It's finally over. I can breathe now."_ was all I was thinking as Kotetsu and I made our way to the honeymoon cabin waiting for us. When I walked in, I didn't even take the time to see what Kurenai and Yamato had done with it. I was too busy pulling Kotetsu to what I assumed was the bedroom. He didn't object, just chuckled as he tossed our bags away as he followed after me.

**** Thursday, January 30th ****

"Just one more, baby. You can do this!" Kotetsu encouraged, while also wincing from the pain of me squeezing his hand so tightly.

I couldn't believe the pain. I was told multiple times by multiple people it would hurt like hell, but this was worse than anything I imagined it would be. If it wasn't for Kotetsu, I would not be strong enough to do this.

"Push! Does Dad want to come watch as his son comes into the world?" The doctor asked.

Kotetsu looked at me, hesitating, and started to chew on his bottom lip. "Go. It's okay. I'm okay." I assured him.

"Oh my.. is that a head?" He asked the doctor, looking like he was going to pass out.

After one last excruciatingly long push, my baby finally cried his first cry. I slumped down in the bed, with tears of pain, happiness, and exhaustion running down my cheeks. I watched as the nurses took my baby to clean him up. Kotetsu went to cut the umbilical cord, and then came over to me with a cold, wet wash cloth that he pressed to my forehead, trying to help with the sweat and tears that were caked on my skin. I smiled a sleepy smile, but refused to succumb to the exhaustion until I was able to hold my baby boy for the first time. When he was placed in my arms, I smiled the biggest smile I've ever had on my face, looked up at my husband, and whispered "I love you" to him, before handing him our son and passing out.

**** Friday, January 31st ****

"What did you decide to name him?" Izumo asked me. He was currently sitting at the foot of my hospital bed, holding the newborn and grinning so widely that I thought his face would crack.

"We decided on Yasuo this morning. We also gave him the middle name of his godfather's first name. Izumo." I stated, and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Yasuo Izumo Hagane. It's perfect." Kotetsu said, placing a hand on Izumo's shoulder.

**** Wednesday, December 21st, 50 years later ****

50 years, 5 children, 12 grandchildren, and 2 great-grandchildren. This is what life with Kotetsu has brought to me. As I look at my husband sitting next to me, at my best friend, Izumo, and his wife, sitting on the other side of me, at my children on the couch across from us with Izumo's children, at their children sitting on the floor playing with _their_ children, I can't fight the smile that spreads across my face. My life as Mrs. Hagane couldn't have been any better...

* * *

LAST A/N! Meanings of name: Yasuo means peaceful one. I am aware of the fact that I didn't list any other names for the children, grandchildren, or great-grandchildren.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
